Choices
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Perseus Jackson is offered immortality. As we all know, he turned it down. But what if he took the offer? Read as Percy Jackson lives his bitter life as an immortal, dealing with gods, monsters, and friends, all rejecting him or dying. (WARNING: Although I tried to write a happy story, this is sad) The story is actually better than the summary, I swear!
1. Pain

"Perseus Jackson. Would you like me to repeat?"

Being ADHD, all demigods could barely sit still. Especially one who loves blue soda and sugary cookies.

"Um...sure."

"I SAID, would you like to take our offer? Yes or no?"

Percy's heart thumped as he saw Annabeth, who was avoiding eye contact. The Grover, who anxiously chewed the metal lamp as he tapped his hooves nervously. Then Thalia, who seemed to understand, because she basically was offered the same choice he had to deal with. Chiron stood on the side, serious and folding his arms.

"I...I..."

"What?"

He wanted to yell, "I'm sorry!" He wanted to yell, "No way idiots!" Instead, he said the 2 words that would forever change his life.

"I accept."

Annabeth sobbed, Grover bleated, and even Chiron looked surprised. Athena put her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she glared at Percy.

"Alrighty then!" cheered Poseidon as he and the gods all summoned light in their hands. Athena reluctantly joined, summoning a gray orb in her hand. They all threw it at once and Percy felt stamina. Energy. More than he ever had in his life. Better than the battle of Olympus. More than the battle in the Labyrinth. More than the curse of holding up the sky. More than the Sea of Monsters, and holding Zeus' bolt.

Percy rose, and glanced at his friends with his sea green eyes. He was sure he would just lived out his life. After all, gods had forever happiness.

 **1 year later...**

"Hey dude." Grover woke up Percy from the Poseidon cabin. Yes, he was immortal. But that didn't mean he wanted to leave camp.

"Hey..." Percy yawned.

"What are you the god of?"

"I dunno. I guess I have to claim a symbol or something first. Maybe blue food?"

"So, how does it feel? Don't you think there could've been a better bargain? The minor gods did feel angry."

"Well...it is weird. But cool. And I think I made the right choice. In fact, I feel stronger and ready to fight any minor gods!"

But Grover already left, clumps of weeds growing behind each of the Lord of the Wild's footsteps.

 **2 years later...**

He slashed Riptide and a giant screamed as he fell into Tartarus. Percy stomped over to the doors slashing the chains and disintegrating all the terrified titans and monsters. He swung his sword again, and immediately decapitated a bunch of monsters in one strike.

"Aw come on man..." The puny Leo Valdez said, "Can..."

Percy snapped his fingers and the Argo II teleported to the Acropolis.

Jason jumped out, holding his spear, eager to prove himself. Percy snapped his fingers and water swirled, destroying all the onagers.

On the boat, Percy was not a friend to any of the demigods. Jason and Piper were jealous, Frank and Hazel thought he was weird, Leo hung out with Jason, and Annabeth turned away every time. They never had time to bond with the Gods or be friends.

But it was for the best, right?

 **3 years later...**

Percy sighed as he walked through the forest near the camp.

Gaea had been defeated easily. Percy had to swoop in to stop the camps from fighting. But there had been to much casualties.

He had looked upon the face of Chiron, who lay on the floor bleeding. He saw Reyna, with an arrow through her heart. He saw the funny Stolls, both lying dead and looking peaceful. There was Katie Gardner, Dakota Washington, Leila Cerus, Mike Kahale, Harley Beacon, Jake Mason, and Will Solace. Little did he know that all of them could've lived if another path had been chosen.

Percy swung Riptide and cut down a tree in front of him, Thalia's old pine.

There, he saw cowering monsters and massacred them all.

The last monster was the minotaur. But it was boring.

Percy merely grabbed it's horns and with a burst of godly energy, flung it into the sky that it disintegrated from the pressure of the sky.

All monsters feared him, but Percy sometimes wondered if there could've been more.

 **5 years later...**

"And Percy..."

Percy turned. Annabeth had walked over to the cabin. They had started talking more in the past few years...but...

She had told him their relationship would never work out today.

"You are a god. I am a mortal. I will die, and you are to weak to hand over some power to me."

Percy had choked, but knew it was true. He can't be caught on one dead mortal the whole time.

"I love you."

Annabeth stepped out, and Percy glanced at the floor. He couldn't argue or follow her.

This was his fault.

 **7 years later...**

"Blackjack!"

 _NEIGGGGHHHH!_

All the horses and sea cows huddled, trembling.

 _"Woah...um...God of the seas!"_

"God of the seas? Blackjack...are you afraid of me?"

Percy's mind flashed to when he had rescued the horse on the _Princess Andromeda._ And flew on him and remembered all the times Blackjack and him shared a box of donuts. And the time they chuckled about, the "wine dude". The time he mounted Blackjack and flew over the Empire State building. The memories they shared together, fighting, trampling, and rescuing Bessie.

"Blackjack..."

 _"I..."_

"Go!" cried Percy, "just leave me!"

Tears streamed down his face as one of his best friends glanced back and galloped to the sky, black wings flying in the night. Sure, he had been annoying, calling him "Boss" and the "Number One", but Blackjack had been always there. Like when he was sent to rescue Reyna and when they fought Jason and Tempest.

No one worshipped and praised the son of the seas anymore. There was just fear.

 **10 years later...**

Percy stopped visiting the camp. When Annabeth broke up with him, she had moved back to her family's house. The kids always died and more kept coming. What was the point?

He sighed as he twirled the ballpoint pen that started his adventure. He had received it from Chiron, or Mr. Brunner. He had trained with it on Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, the Stoll Brothers and all of the campers, even Chiron. Most of the names just mentioned were dead.

Tears streaming down his face, he glanced at Riptipe,Anaklusmos. It had been a gift from Zoë Nightshade, also dead, to Hercules. Then, Chiron had passed it on to heroes, the latest being Percy.

Then, he grabbed the plastic pen, and broke it over his knees. It reappeared in his pocket. He broke and snapped it over and over, before chucking it as far as he can. The pen simply appeared. Then, with a blast of godly energy, he disintegrated it. Riptide was never seen again.

 **15 years later...**

Percy talked to Thalia, discussing immortality. For the first time in a while, he felt the joy of being wanted. The gods had scorned him, and always turned away when he entered Mount Olympus. Gods were supposed to be with gods, but Percy had grown distant and cold.

Like Nico.

"I got to go." Thalia readied her bow, pulling down the silver crown, "The moon is full, and that is the signal for the hunt."

"If you must." Percy sighed.

Thalia gave one last encouraging look before she leaped into the bushes, brandishing her silver knives as her cloak flashed into the trees.

Percy just sat on the rocks as he read the Ancient Greek inscription flashing in morse code from the moon.

 _Remember, no matter how bad things are, just know that you chose this._

Percy cried and cried and cursed at the moon.

 **AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

 _WHA...? WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

 _(Starts out with a happy story, plans to make a happy story, writes about cookies and coke, makes a really depressing one.)_

 _I am such as monster._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this...I know I hate myself right now, but chapter 2 may start soon, if I actually stop yelling at the mirror._

 _Have a good day and please leave a review (as well as preferably read my other stories) :)_


	2. Regret

**20 years later...**

Ironically, the son of death was dead. Sure Percy could've saved him. He promised him once before Nico will always be safe under his protection.

Nico was in his 30's, and he had been going on a quest to sabotage the suspected onagers with twice as many firepower to fire on the Greek and Roman camps. He had brought an army of skeletons and they had fought well. As they got to the last onager, Nico's body form was flickering. He had prayed to the only god he knew would help. Or so he thought.

Percy didn't even notice Nico's death until he received an Iris Message, which he waved his hand through halfway.

The Children of the Big 3 never did live long, happy lives.

 **25 years later...**

Sally and Paul Blofis are running from monsters invading the apartment. Although they don't usually attack mortals, the apartment feels special, having many gods visit it before.

The monsters finally have them cornered when Percy snaps his fingers and blows up the every building within 10 feet. Paul survives, coughing and diagnosed with silicosis, a disease where his lung was permanently damaged and scarred. He would never continue teaching or acting ever again. However, that wasn't the worst news. Sally Jackson was dead.

Percy thought he did the right thing, although he mourned for his mother. Paul mourned worse than everyone else. They had only been happy for a few years and she was killed by their son.

Paul never spoke with him again.

 **30 years later...**

 _Annabeth and Peter invites you to their wedding!_

 _Meet at 7:00AM to start our..._

Percy stopped reading and flew down to earth. He saw a grown woman and a handsome man, who might've been him. They were so happy. So in love. So perfect.

He looked at the wedding invitation and ripped it, over and over and over until there were billions of pieces all over the floor. Tears came out and he sobbed on his knees.

All his fault.

 **32 years later...**

Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez ran as they carried their children, Silena and Charles Rodriguez. They were in an alley, and Clarisse twirled her electric spear and jabbed at hellhounds and Chris fired arrows and swung his sword. Soon, monsters appeared on both sides.

Chris fired all his arrows and drew his knife as his sword has knocked away. He pushed Clarisse back and died a heroes death. One side of the alley was open.

Clarisse choked as her spear was snapped by an ogre. She punched it so hard it smashed into a brick wall and disintegrated. She fought bravely as her children were given hasty instructions to Camp Half-Blood.

Before her death, she prayed to Perseus Jackson. For anything.

But Percy didn't hear.

Her children never made it to camp after all.

 **45 years later...**

Percy was there when Polybotes grew back from Tartarus.

He was angry and bitter, rash and powerful to defeat the boy who killed him 3 times.

Percy didn't even try.

Polybote's trident was kept as a souvenir.

 **47 years later...**

Paul had taken over Sally's business of writing books. He wrote about the struggles, pain, heartbreak, and tears. Percy had read the book and related to everything.

The nation and world was impressed. The publishers were trying to translate the book into over dozens of languages and Paul was estimated to get millions of dollars.

As Paul was going to a book signing halfway across the world, the boat rocked.

 _"Well, looks like we have a rough voyage up ahead and GAH!"_

Powerful waves slammed into the hull and side of the boat. The wind blew and many people had to hold on to railings. The ship violently rocked back and forth sea servants infested the water. Mortals probably thought they were whales or sharks. Paul could see through the mist and knew who it was immediately.

He wasn't angry. He could join his wife in Elysium. His body had been broken, his dream had been crushed and he felt betrayed. Dying wasn't the worst fate.

Percy cried and cried as his last remaining mortal family perished.

 **50 years later...**

Arachne had been reincarnated and the first thing she did was attack the pesty girl.

Percy heard Annabeth's cries and just stood frozen. He tried to move or at least teleport but nothing happened.

Finally, he manages to rush down to the scene where he saw a little boy with gray eyes and dirty blond hair. He was about 10, and had a little owl pendant. The boy was crying over his mother's body, which lied sprawling across the floor.

His name was Perseus Luke Chase.

 **56 years later...**

Tyson and Ella stopped making contact with him.

Percy had tried summoning his first sea serpent, one that could kill and attack viciously.

Some of their children and friends were killed and Percy only laughed bitterly when they confronted him.

"I don't care."

And the shield wristwatch was thrown on the floor, cracked and broken.

 **58 years later...**

The Athena Parthenos has been destroyed.

Without it and Thalia's tree, nothing stopped the monsters from invading camp.

The last attack had destroyed 3 cabins, the forges, the armory, the stables, and half of the strawberry field. Percy could've helped.

But there was no point.

 **62 years later...**

Grover, in satyr years was over a hundred, a wise and power lord of the wild. He had done incredible things in his life, such as defeat Hyperion, rise from the lowest ranking satyr, rescue 3 children, 1 of each from the big 3, and met Pan himself. Grover had lived a nice life with Juniper. Their children already had their searcher's license.

Yesterday, a horde of monsters were walking around the woods, destroying random trees and setting minor fires.

Grover came to check on the spirits and nymphs, clutching his old reed pipe.

They had a big battle. That was before Grover played a really high note that hurt the telekhine's ears because they were half dog. In surprise, they dropped vials greek fire. A lot of it.

The trees had burned down, but not as much as there would've been.

Grover became a laurel plant, a huge honor. He should've been planted in the sacred garden of Pan, where all council leaders and honorable satyrs grew as their plant reincarnation. Especially the laurels.

Percy destroyed the sapling before anything else happened.

He had no friends alive or any that would talk to him. He had no family, the rest of the 7 was bitter, and Camp Jupiter would have nothing to do with Neptune's scary son.

He never said sorry to Reyna, or anyone else for that matter.


	3. Legacy

**70 years later...**

Percy Jackson brought shame to Olympus. He had raided the hidden cabinet of Dionysus' throne and got drunk. Then, he intruded a few important meetings, with Poseidon shaking his head at every one. As gods like to do, they blame every problem on him, and Poseidon is now ashamed of the son who brought fame and grace to his legacy years ago.

After casting the drunk god down on earth in the elevator of Olympus, Percy stumbled in the streets of New York, where he saved the world years ago.

After walking out of the lobby and crashing into stop signs, he meets a mortal girl in her 20s. She has dirty blond hair and gray eyes. She was really pretty ,so much like...

When Percy saw her, he cried. There was...nostalgia... She offered to take him home and he accepted.

She gave him a genuine smile, which was rare to Percy nowadays. No one had did that to him in years.

 **83 years later...**

Elizabeth ran out of the car, gasping as she grabbed the hands of her mother.

A loud roar was heard right behind her and she and her mother tried to run between 2 random trees.

She felt some weird barrier that let her through. Her body felt safe, calm.

But she looked at her mother, still struggling as she tried to push past the barrier. Her mom pounded on the wall and yelled some words that couldn't be heard as a huge staff was swung at her with a loud CRACK!

And her mother was dead. Killed by a minotaur.

She cried and cried but was then introduced to the other kids.

She met the centaur, who gave her μαργαριτάρι, a sword named Pearl, which was disguised as an earring with an actual pearl. She sat at the Hermes table, trying to laugh and joke as she was anxious to find out who her parents were.

Everyone put bets on Poseidon or maybe Athena. She had green eyes, black hair, and was a bookworm.

That night, they gathered around the campfire. She replayed the events in her head and tried to remember the names of everyone.

Skyron? Chyron? Wait Chiron the centaur.

Justin? No, Jasper. Son of a Zeus kid and Aphrodite kid?

Flint and Harmony? Son and daughter of a Hephaestus kid and ex-God?

She tapped her foot nervously and was really scared as Chiron announced the new camper's name.

That was when a flash of light appeared. Campers gasped, Chiron looked really surprised and terrified at the same time.

What had she done wrong? What happened?

Elizabeth looked up and saw a hologram of a snapped stick with some coiling rope? Wait, a snapped pen. There was a hologram of a necklace with beads curled up around the broken pen.

"All hail Elizabeth, daughter of the lost god, Perseus Jackson."

 **85 years later...**

Percy Jackson tries meeting her.

Elizabeth is an experienced camper after 3 years, strong, fast, funny, intelligent, and a natural sword fighter all at the same time. She learned her sword strikes and parries really quickly and had a tie with Chiron himself in a duel.

She scaled the lava rock wall with record timing, and everyone liked her in strawberry field duty, were she used her water powers and knowledge to find the most efficient way of irrigation. Elizabeth worked and made the best weapons in the forge, and everyone wanted her in Capture the Flag, where the team she was on always won. Elizabeth was also humble, as she always let the underdogs and outcasts grab the flag.

Chiron remarked that it was almost like she knew her way around from the beginning.

Because Percy Jackson didn't really have a cabin, Percy met her in the Poseidon cabin and was immediately pelted with furniture.

"YOU LEFT ME!" she screamed, "YOU LEFT ME AND MY MOM! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK? HOW DARE YOU.."

Elizabeth rarely loses her patience. She was calm, cool, and smart under fire or under pressure. There were so few things that could make her snap.

He was blamed, assaulted with greek curses, and he knew that she had no desire to meet the man who never helped her and had left her mom single and alone to care for a daughter.

It was all his fault.

Stammering a few words, Percy Jackson disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving her alone crying in her cabin.

 **88 years later...**

Elizabeth had brought honor and various weapons and trinkets from her quests. She recaptured the Golden Fleece, fought all the dangerous sea monsters, held up the sky once, and mapped the labyrinth. She decoded all the codes and figured out all the programs of Daedalus' computer, which she found in the attic, a relic of a girl named "Annabeth Chase."

Supposedly, Elizabeth was named after her.

There were also other things in the attic, such as some weird pink scarf, a head in a plastic bag, some winged shoes, and keys to some chariot that was used in the Titan's war. Oh yeah and the mummy in the corner.

Chiron always looked at her with a sad smile, as if remembering something...

One day, there was an attack on Camp Half-Blood.

Elizabeth charged out, stabbing a few boars, disintegrating some metallic hounds, and then faced Medusa.

She took off her earring, and waited for Pearl to appear. But the earring stayed still.

Percy only arrived late enough to see his daughter frozen in stone.

Unlike Midas and his gold statues, Medusa's victims can't turn back easily with water.

Percy was horrified. Yes, her daughter called him rude names and choice words, but she was family. The daughter of the only girl who ever shown him a smile.

Percy's heart was broken once again.

Athena always did have a grudge against him and she had the power to curse weapons...


	4. Rise and Fall

**90 years later...**

Percy was on Mount Olympus when he smelled smoke. The past few years had gone by quickly. It felt like only a few days ago when he accepted the proposal to become a god.

But Percy was eager to prove himself once more. His daughter gave him confidence, and although she died a few years ago, he knew he had to live a better life.

Going to Earth to extinguish the flames, he came upon Camp Half Blood. It was probably sacrifices to the gods, but he realized it wasn't meal time.

"And..." A voice choked, "she helped so many people with her gift. It is so hard to believe she passed."

Percy gasped as he saw Chiron, who had been killed by an arrow years ago.

The ghost then flickered and seemed solid. He held a mysterious box decorated with marker scribbles and small paintings.

Percy choked at the person's face inside.

Looking calm, the body of Rachel Elizabeth Dare laid in her coffin, smiling peacefully, because she had died at a good age, about 90-100 years old. About 5 times longer than an average demigod.

Percy knew that now she would probably be put in the attic. She would deliver prophecies as a skeleton, freaking kids out until Apollo found someone new.

As they lay the body of Rachel Dare, the girl who had been rejected from her family for swearing an oath to never get married, Percy remembered all the memories. How she was almost stabbed when getting a tissue, how they met a Paul's school, and when she kissed him.

But that was the past and...

"Percy Jackson, someone who I thought would never come back." Chiron trotted over.

"You...were dead!"

"Not before Hades and the Olympian gods decided to let me out. I am still here to train the young demigods, after Tantalus came back for a redo as a substitute. He was as popular as the first time he came."

Percy couldn't say anything.

"Percy, I know you have done bad things in life. We are here remembering the death of Rachel who faithfully served the camp as a maiden instead of being the rich girl who would marry sons of large companies. I want you to do something for all those lost."

And Chiron walked away.

 **92 years later...**

Percy sat for 2 years, writing and writing a list of all he lost. All his loved friends and family, even demigod rivals and those who fought with him in the Titan War. He wrote about Tyson and peanut butter, how he fought Typhon and gave Percy weapons. He wrote about Grover, the satyr who started this all and was his first friend. He wrote about Luke Castellan and his brave sacrifice, Charles Beckendorf and the bombings, Silena and her blackmail, and most of all, Annabeth the girl he failed.

He buried the letter, under Zeus' rock and built a shrine there, so campers can honor the brave teenagers who saved the camp.

For the first time in a while, Percy sees hope.

 **105 years later...**

The hunters of Artemis tried to ambush a gathering of boars, bulls, foxes, and man-eating horses, all planning to destroy major towns across the world. They fought bravely and stopped them all, at a large price.

Thalia Grace was killed that day, fencing a boar and clutching her aegis.

A bull charged at her from behind, breaking her spinal cord.

The hunters successfully cleared out the rebellion and suffered several casualties.

Percy was filled with anger. His last friend who could understand the pain of being immortal was dead. He teleported to scream at Artemis and her followers, before finding them sobbing and grieving.

He joins in.

Soon, Artemis finds a new lieutenant. A way to move on.

Percy doesn't.

 **150 years later...**

Percy remembers when he and Grover met the god Pan, who died after proclaiming Grover the Lord of the Wild. He thought it was a stupid idea at the time.

Come on, you can live forever! Who wants to die...on purpose? Being a god is cool and fun and you can do nothing all day!

Now, he can relate. All day, he thinks about what would happen if he ended it quickly. No suffering, no pain, just peace.

 **200 years later...**

"I have called you all here today to start a second wave."

A girl with stringy seaweed like hair and a chattering laugh pounded the table, getting everyone's attention.

Even Morpheus woke up.

"But Kym...that is dangerous! Remember the first massacre?"

"Ahh...yes Khione. We have waited and nearly one the first Titan's War if this meddlesome Percy Jackson never took down Kronos. But he is here with us today, joining our cause!"

Percy sat at the table of the meeting of the minor gods. His calm expression freaked everyone out. All the minor gods never received anything from the first war, no privileges, no attention, no sacrifices. They were angry and ready to rebel again.

At the table sat Khione, a cool and powerful snow goddess, with Kymopoleia, a strong and merciless goddess of the storms, Hypnos and Morpheus, god of sleep, Hecate, the mysterious goddess of crossroads, and more minor gods.

"So, Perseus, will you join us? We will give you a chance to prove yourself. Isn't that what a hero desires most? Remember you do owe us..."

For a second, he almost accepts. He was angry at the gods for neglecting their children, being jerks and more. But then he knew what to say.

"I OWE NO ONE!" Percy yelled, making Hypnos jump up, "I OWE NONE OF YOU! I WILL STAY NEUTRAL IN THE WAR, FOR I DON'T CARE IF THUNDER PANTS DIES! ALSO, I AM NOT A HERO!"

And Percy stomped out, done with everything.

If only he could start over once again.

 **hey guys it's Matt again :P**

 **Yay! Another sad and depressing story!**

 **I sometimes really do hate myself!**

 **Um, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review or follow!**


	5. Civil War

**210 years later...**

Percy walked up the palace of the fates, calmly stepping inside in hopes that he can spin his own wheel.

But instead, he saw the 3 grannies sprawling on the floor, gold ichor leaking out of all of them. Their looms had been smashed and their needles broken.

All hopes of reviving anybody or giving himself a better life disintegrated. He fell onto his knees in the ruined palace and cried again.

There was no extra path of fate now. Only 1.

 **230 years later...**

"What did you just say?"

"Oh you heard what I said, dear BROTHER."

Zeus and Poseidon circled around each other, clutching their weapon of power in their hands until their knuckles turned white. Percy watched them, bored on his miniature throne and looked at the other gods.

They stood in a row of 10, all with calm and serious expressions. As the 2 most powerful gods argued, Percy knew there was a time he would've taken his father's side. He would've lead his army, or stand back-to-back. But now he does nothing.

Poseidon and Zeus exchanged blasts of lightning and torrents of water, as well as insults, fisticuffs, and pro-wrestler moves.

Outside, all anyone could see was lightning striking from the top of the Empire State building. The rivers splashed and formed tsunamis that wiped out homes and buildings. People were suffering and being hurt. Percy just doesn't understand why mortals are so weak.

 **300 years later...**

Although the gods tried their best to protect their children's refuge and sanctuary, Camp Half Blood is destroyed forever during the civil war.

The minor gods started flying over to the camp. Kill the army before taking down their leaders.

The strawberry fields were killed, frost covering each rotting berry. Powerful sea monsters had erupted from the canoe lake each day, sinking the canoes and demigods. Some of the strongest demigods tried going to sleep, but never woke up. The barrier was broken for good.

The minor deities have formed an alliance with the Titans once again and they all raided the safeheavan and there is only smoke and rubble left.

Percy remembers this vision, one that a Titan had shown him many centuries ago, and now it is coming to life. He had watch his fellow minors blow up each cabin one by one, demigods flying in the air praying.

But all he knows is how boring it is.

 **305 year later...**

It had been a pretty short war according to Percy, even though it had been 5 years.

The titans had destroyed any defenders of Olympus in the streets of New York, killed any mortal being who dared cross their path. They will not make mistakes this time.

The 12 Olympian gods all rushed for defense, summoning all their power and dueling the monsters and Titans for 5 entire years.

Percy saw the god's resistance as pathetic.

As Poseidon summoned a powerful wave, lightning disintegrated it by accident, causing the brothers to trade blow. When Zeus unleashed a hurricane, Poseidon's own hurricane ran into it.

He watched Mr. D desperately snapping his godly fingers and grape vines curling around Hyperion's armor, only to be disintegrated with the vines when the Lord of Light unleashed all the fire burning inside.

He watched as the golden arrows stopped reigning down as Apollo's chariot was shot down, extinguishing the sun and the archer of the gods.

He watched Ares, recklessly charging in on a chariot before being surrounded and doing high-pitched screams of terror. The god of gore had his own gory death.

There was Aphrodite, summoning some powerful curses before being hit with multiple arrows. There was Demeter, raising her scythe and cutting several monsters into powder before she was killed. All the plants in the world, not faring well after the death of the sun, disintegrated.

Artemis jumped over the ichor puddles and brandished her silver knives. She fell with her pack of wolves and her hunter's bodies lay around her. Percy watched with the same hatred as Nico, for the death of Zoë, Thalia, Bianca and more women who were pretty much forgotten.

All around them, more and more gods fell.

Percy isn't surprised as Athena raised her Aegis in hope that it will protect her from blasts of power and fire.

He only smirked when Hera is forced into a corner and watched her try to bargain with her assassins.

There were only 2 gods left.

Typhon charged up and grabbed Poseidon by the neck. Weak geysers and waves of water washed onto the powerful monster's body and it soon stopped as Poseidon's eyes rolled up and turned white. Typhon snorted, dropping his body over the Empire State Building. Poseidon's body plunged into the river. How ironic.

Zeus blasted some monsters and minor gods, screaming and yelling curses before being forced to kneel down and put his hands in the air.

Typhon swung a Stygian-Iron double-bladed ax, beheading the god.

The war was over.

 **312 years later..**.

The minor gods and Titans established their own government, and they seemed to respect Percy. He didn't really fight for the Gods like he would've done centuries ago, and he was pretty intimidating.

As the Boreads gave him a wary look before flying off, he went to his throne and made a plan: to fall asleep and never wake up.

And so, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep trance. He hoped he never saw the world again.

 **Hoy** **y'all! Thx for the reviews! One more chapter to go! It will be short and sweet!**

 **So, um, about the reviews: Sorry guest, Percy is a minor god. I don't think minor gods have the power to resurrect dead people. And in case I am wrong, you do remember how much trouble it took to get the physician's cure right? Even Olympian gods aren't allowed to bring people to life and he isn't that popular.**

 **Helenvoid, yes he is OC. This is about him in the future, changed. Also be aware he never knew any of them. Frank and Hazel did the Alaska quest alone and stuff. Your suggestions are interesting though...**

 **Um, thanks again!**

 **Matt :P**


	6. Back and Forth

**322 years later...**

"Hello? Kid?"

Percy is shaken up and looks around him.

The Titans probably threw him off Mount Othyrus, just enough height to not kill him. Apparently they only wanted to get rid of him. But that is okay.

Percy shifts his weight and he falls off a tall height. He then sees a familiar pile of rocks, with a forgotten blue banner standing on top. Smoke and rubble surrounded him, and he could barely smell the scent of strawberries, barbecue ribs, and pegasus poop.

Zeus' fist at Camp Half Blood.

How ironic.

Percy stands up and walks over, and digs up a crackly piece of crusted paper. It was smudged and covered in dirt and he had to squint but he could still read it. All his regrets and his past friends and family.

1\. Grover Underwood: My first friend, the brave and courageous enchilada-loving Lord of the Wild.

2\. Annabeth Chase: My other half, who was smart, funny, sarcastic, and still the girl of my dreams.

3\. Sally Jackson: My loving mother, who died from my lack of understanding on how my power works. I am sorry...

Percy scrolled down the list, looking at Elizabeth Jackson, Rachel Dare, Chiron, who had died in the destruction of the camp, shielding the shrines, and even Poseidon.

He wiped his tears from his eyes and kept on reading and reading and reading.

"Um...are you okay?"

It was that voice again. Percy jumped, only to realize that it was a girl. Who looked exactly like his first two lovers.

Her bookworm expression, her concerned yet pretty face, and her gray eyes and blond hair.

The fates were supposed to be dead, and so was Aphrodite. How is this...?

Percy's palm felt sweaty and he tried to remember the names of the lovers to distract himself.

The second was named Annabelle. The first was named...

Percy couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced at the list and saw the word "Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase.

It sounded so familiar, and Percy knew what she looked like, but in a way, he didn't.

As Percy stood there, the girl walked closer to him. He sensed she was a demigod. Probably one of the only ones left.

Percy's heart beat faster. He fidgeted and squirmed.

She leaned over, and put her lips close to his ears.

"You drool when you sleep."

...

Perseus Jackson is a demigod of the Big 3 who was in so many prophecies and slayed countless monsters. Yes, he has been on his dark side. And the moody, as well as depression, pain, anger, and bitterness.

He witnessed all the times we witnessed demigods and mortals suffering because of him, and all the times he himself suffered along, Percy realized something.

338 years. That was how long he was alive. 338 years.

Sure Percy may have accepted godhood. Sure he will live forever. But in all his time of being alive and immortal, he realizes that he has just started living again.

 _Ayyyy!_

 _How did you like the story?_

 _That took a while but it is finally done! The depressing story is done!_

 _Please tell me how it went in the comments, I like reading reviews and I like improving though_

 _Also, thx eding420 for pretty much evaluating most of my stories. I'm glad you did that although I also kind of feel bad for you :)_


End file.
